The original Cool kids
by Jacksinabox
Summary: A look at Beach City's original cool kids. Vidalia, Amethyst, and Greg.
1. Chapter 1

The original Cool kids

Summary: A look at Beach City's original cool kids. Vidalia, Amethyst, and Greg.

Chapter one: A unlikely meeting

(Greg's pov)

I sat with my back against the temple wall, absentmindedly strumming my guitar while I waited for Rose and the others to come back. Well mostly just Rose. We had just got together a few days ago, after I revamped my awesome set and played it for her. We stayed up the rest of the night talking it over as we walked, it wasn't until the others showed up that morning that she told me she would see me later that same day, and I've hung around ever since.

Rose told me that she would be back soon today, but I've come to learn her soon can mean 30 minutes to several hours and while I don't mind hanging around it did get boring. I've only been in this town for a few days so I didn't know anyone but the gems so it could get a bit lonely if they weren't around.

I picked out a few notes and played them together randomly. Seeing if I could piece together a new song.

I heard knocking against the van and I got up to look. I made my way over to the side of the van.

I recognized her immediately. Long blond hair, pale skin, black spike leather jacket, and jeans that hugged her waist. She was the woman with Marty that night I played. But what was her name?

"Vidalia." She said aloofly. I rubbed the back of my neck and moved the guitar strap so it wouldn't be in the way.

"Right sorry. Is there something I can help you with?" I didn't know why I felt so weirded out with her maybe because she didn't seem to have any other expression other than neutral.

"Nah, just saw the van, thought I see if your manger was around." She shrugged and popped her gum.

A flash of anger went through me when she mention Marty, but I swallow it back. She walked to the back of the van and flip through some of the merch.

"No Marty and me split." She was thumbing through the CDs but she nodded her head.

"That's cool. Hey who does you cover art?" I was thrown off by the random question.

"Um well. Some guy Marty knew I guess?" I told her.

"Well he sucks. I'm a much better artist." She popped another bubble and tilted her head. I was surprised she didn't seem like the type to paint.

"That's cool, I'd love to see your work sometime." I said nonchalantly. Her head picked up and she looked over her shoulder at me as she sat down the cd.

"You mean that?" I was took off guard by her question.

"Yeah. Why not?" She gave me a smile smile and I smiled back.

"I'm free now if you want to. What do you say Mr. Universe?"

"Just call me Greg, and yeah I don't have anything plan right now. Lead the way."

I followed her back to the place she kept all of her art work she was right she was better and I realized that I now had someone to hang out with in Beach City besides the gems.

Authors note

So I'm super excited about this fic! I think it'll be sort of a side project as I write connverse I'll also work on this.

Love you guys. Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

The original Cool kids

Summary: A look at Beach City's original cool kids. Vidalia, Amethyst, and Greg.

Chapter two: She's rocking

(Amethyst's pov)

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief as Rose bubbled the gem. We had poof the gem kind of quick so we had a bit of time to enjoy ourselves. "Are you guys ready to go back?" Rose asked.

I groaned and looked over at Garnet and Pearl. Garnet looked passive, but Pearl was pouting. Of course she was though. The only reason Rose was in a rush to leave is because her new human friend was waiting for her.

Rose has had several human playmates since I became a crystal gem. But none of them were like this human. They were nice I guess, but this one was fun and he actually took interest in us not just Rose like the others did.

And he brought me food. So even though Pearl didn't like him (or any of the humans Rose played with.) I liked him.

We followed Rose to the warp pad and felt gravity pull me upwards. I closed my eyes and waited for my feet to touch back down.

As feet hit the ground and I heard laughter echoing off the walls of the temple. Which is weird. "Mr. Universe?" I heard Rose say and I stuck my head around her dress to see what was going on.

He was sitting next to a tall blonde human with a spike leather jacket and high waist pants. She raised an eyebrow at us. "So this is them?" She asked and I could hear in her voice she wasn't impressed.

Mr. Universe stood up and rubbed the back of his neck looking directly at Rose. "Hey Rose, meet Vidalia. She's a friend of mine."

Pearl clasp her hands together and I haven't seen her this excited in days. "Is this your main human?" She asked.

Vidalia snorted. "Ha! He wishes." I kind of expected him to get blush or be a bit embarrassed at her response but instead he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Please, everyone wants to get with the Universe." He replied and she busted out laughing.

I looked up at P's face and her excitement faded away and melted in disappointment and dislike toward the humans.

The blonde looked back over us and Rose was the first to make her way to her. Vidalia met her gaze and her face went back to neutral. I grinned to myself as a idea came to me on how to change that.

I shifted myself into a large bird and flew at her, hitting her, causing us both to fall back but with me on top.

"Hey I really like your hair!" I told her.

I looked up at music man. "What's with you guys and having long hair?"

He shrugged and look at the girl I had tackled instead. "Vidalia meet Amethyst."

I looked back at her and her eyes had widen. "Can you change into anything?" I smiled at her and leaned back so she could sit up.

"Anything and everything." I said proudly. She grinned at me.

"That's wicked! Greg I got to paint her." Greg had moved over to talk to Rose.

"You can paint me. But you got to do me a favor." I told her. Before she could agree or disagree I felt hands wrap around my waist an pull me off her. I turned and saw Pearl had pulled me off.

"Amethyst what have I told you about touching humans?!" I rolled my eyes and look back at Vidalia. She smirked at me, nodded her head, and winked.

I repeated the action back to her. She was going to be fun to have around. I heard Rose giggle at something Greg said and she turned toward Vidalia. "Vidalia, is it? How did you and Mr. Universe meet?"

She snorted at his name. "His manger introduced us. Speaking of that, Greg can you get that motel number, you two were going to stay at in Ember city?" She asked.

"Yeah sure it's in the van, hold on." He jumped down and walk the few yards it took to get from the beaches where he parked to the temple.

"So you knew his manger, are you a musician also?" Rose asked. Vidalia's smirk grew wider.

"No, I didn't know his manger in any sort of business relationship." I felt confusion fall over us. What did that mean?

"Then how did you know him?" Pearl asked. But before she could replied Mr. Universe came back and handed her a piece of paper.

"Here's the low life's contact info, if he's still there or not I don't know. Why are you smiling like you know the best song lyrics ever?"

"Your friends here want to know how come I know Marty but not business way." She raised her eyebrows up and down.

He curled his nose up and I made me ear larger so I could hear him whisper that she was gross. Before he spoke louder. "Vidalia is a painter. She's not into the music business like I am."

Pearl still kept her arms around me and I heard her scoff. Garnet turned and went into her room. Pearl set me down and I looked up at her, she was staring at Rose who was playfully trying to tug her playmate out to the van again without being to loud about it. Pearl's face fell and she went inside the temple as well. Leaving me in front of Vidalia.

"So are you actually any good at painting?"

Author's note

Another chapter. So I'm really sorry it's late:/ as some of you know I'm in college and working so those things come first. Trust me I much rather be writing than in math class.

I really hope you like it. I promise it will pick up soon. Let me know what you think. Love you, take care!

Major love to anyone who gets the line. "Everyone wants to get with the universe."


	3. Chapter 3

The original Cool kids

Summary: A look at Beach City's original cool kids. Vidalia, Amethyst, and Greg.

Chapter three: backstory

(Vidalia pov)

I watched as Amethyst looked through my paintings tossing the ones she's seen over her shoulder and moving on to the next one. Greg sat on the bar playing a simple medley. Rose went on some mission by herself which from what I grasp happens pretty frequent.

So I invited Greg over to my place instead of letting him linger around by his van, like a sad sack. Amethyst was suppose to do some kind of gem stuff but I pretty sure she skipped and didn't tell anyone. Which was fine she was cool to hang out with, and completely down with anything.

"Vidalia I really like this one!" She stuck it up over her head so I could see it. Ah the beach one, I painted the beach while it was storming and added some skulls and skeletons wash up on shore.

"Thanks, you can keep it if you like." I told her and listen to her excited whooping. I winked at her, I couldn't wait to start painting her. She winked back and switched her form into a series of animals, and objects.

I leaned back and I could barely see the top of Greg's head since he decide to sit back farther.

The small house had been a graduation gift from my parents. It was almost considered a tradition for my parents to buy their kids their first house. Not because they thought it would be a nice congratulations gift. But because my older siblings had been party animals having parties every night till early morning. So to stop them my parents bought each of them a small house where they could trash and throw as many parties as they wanted.

Grinning I yelled. "Greg!" Causing him to jump and mess up the song he was playing.

"Yeah Vidalia?" He sighed. I loved making Greg annoyed or flustered. He was such a laid back guy it took a bit to get him at him. Though I've been noticing lately that the tall, slender, gem seems to have no problem annoying him.

"I'm bored." I told him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked and I heard Amethyst run to where I was, jump into my lap and switch her form into a cat.

"Tell us a story." Amethyst said.

"About what?" I thought about it for a minute and decided.

"What were you doing before you came to Beach city?" I asked.

He stop strumming and got a far away look in his eyes. "I was in Community college." He said and went back to strumming.

"And?" Amethyst made a 'going on' movement with her paw.

"And?" He asked.

"What did you do in college?" I asked impatiently.

He stopped strumming and looked surprise which is weird. Hasn't anyone ever asked him about what he did before he became a musician?

"I study business while I was there. Dad said it was more practical than music. I met Marty while I was there he heard me playing, kept trying to convince me to drop out and let him be my manger. Which sounded awesome at the time but I didn't want to disappoint my dad. I did fairly well in my classes. In my spring semester, my mom had sent me a letter telling me that dad was sick so I rushed home to help take care of him. But after a few weeks he just got sicker and sicker it wasn't long until he passed away."

He paused briefly then continued. "I offered to stay home and take care of mom but she insisted that I had been home to long and should go back. The neighbors promise that they would watch her for me. Once I got back to school. A week later I got a letter from her saying, that she was going to travel the world with all the money she had saved over the years plus the insurgence money she got. She didn't know where she was going, when she be back, or if I would ever hear from her again. She told me to chase my own dreams. After reading that I packed my bags, found Marty and asked if he was still interested in being my manger. Wrote a letter to mom telling her what I was doing, dropped my classes, sold my school stuff, bought the van and started writing, recording, and touring."

I felt a bit of shock at his story. Greg was so chill and nice, he didn't deserve that. "Did you ever hear back from her?" I asked.

"Nope." He looked over my shoulder staring at the wall.

"Doesn't that upset you? Her just dropping everything and taking off?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Not really, she always talked about seeing the world, dad was the one to bring her back to reality. And I can't blame her some people just got to chase the sun. Maybe I get it from her."

I smiled at that. Greg's mom wanting to see the world and Greg's thing was space.

"She sounds cool Greg."

Author note

I'm super sorry that this is as late as it is. You probably aren't happy with me and I don't blame you. Please forgive me hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I love you guys. As always take care and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The original Cool kids

Summary: A look at Beach City's original cool kids. Vidalia, Amethyst, and Greg.

Chapter four: Party animals

(Greg's pov)

I weave my way through the crowd of people to make it closer to the stage. I had been to some crazy parties when it was just me and Marty touring, cops called, nights in jail, sinking out of three story windows, but this was something else.

Vidalia had the idea to throw a party on the mayor's boat and this party made it worth the trouble of "borrowing" it.

(Flash back)

I talked to the mayor as a distraction while Amethyst and Vidalia were untying the boat. I wasn't sure if either one knew how to steer a boat but I guess they figure that out. As I rambled about a doing a show for free on the beach and letting the whole town be invited I watched through the window behind him as Vidalia jump on deck and Amethyst push hard against the boat moving it further out to sea. I knew I should probably leave before he notices. I finished my ramble and left quickly before he could comment on the idea.

(End of flashback)

I took a drink from the nearby table as I passed and threw it back. This place was huge and it took under a hour to fill with people. I had tried searching for Amethyst and Vidalia before I went on, but I lost them after Vidalia said I could play. She actually told me this party was a excuse for me to play. Which is really nice of her to do.

I invited Rose to come and she said she might if they came back from the mission in time so my hopes weren't to high that she would be here, which is fine really. I invited Garnet to come too, but she said crowds weren't really her thing. I avoided asking Pearl since we didn't see eye to eye on, anything really. Amethyst I think was suppose to go on the mission too but skipped.

I walked around a couple making out, up the stairs and turn the mic on and introduce myself as my stage name and began playing.

One thing I loved about performing was getting lost in the music and the crowd reactions. These guys were crazy fun to sing for. After a few songs, some I wrote others I didn't, I heard someone yell out "Crowd Surf!" Feeling excited cause I almost never got to. I yelled back

"Crowd Surf!" And threw my fist up. I moved back, closed my eyes and jumped into to crowd. Only to be caught. I open my eyes and saw massive pink hair, beautiful full lips, and starry eyes. Rose.

"I'm keeping you." She giggled and I grinned at her.

"That's fine by me." I winked.

Author's note

I'm really sorry this was late. First I had writers block, then I had to reach a self appointed deadline for one of my story's, and now my job is working me to death. But I haven't forgot I have a chapter plan written out so that solves the writers block. And my hours are cut so hopefully I'll have more time to write.

Hoped you liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Love you, take care.


	5. Chapter 5

The original Cool kids

Summary: A look at Beach City's original cool kids. Vidalia, Amethyst, and Greg

Chapter five: One fun model

(Pearl's pov)

I frown as I watched Vidalia arrange Amethyst in the position she wanted her for the painting. I think we both know Amethyst wouldn't be in it long, but Vidalia was still going to try.

I had gotten use to Rose's "relationships" with these humans. Well maybe "gotten use to" is a strong phrase more like I know she'll eventually bore herself with them and move on. They were all phases and this Mr. Universe was just her newest one.

Though that didn't explain Amethyst. Normally the humans Rose was with didn't really take an interest in us, just Rose. But this one tried to talk to all of us and even brought another human with him who Amethyst seem to adore.

When Rose first brought Amethyst here she was fighting tooth and nail if me or Garnet came near her. She settle down of course but still I didn't even want to think about what would happen if Rose took another human while Amethyst had been in that hostile state. (And she had once Amethyst had been with us for a few hundred years).

Amethyst instead of just ignoring the humans Rose brought over, she took to pestering them sometimes even broader line harassing them, which I quite like since at least they would keep their distant then.

Though this Vidalia seem to have some kind of charm to her that made Amethyst just crazy and wilder when they got together. I mean Amethyst was a wild gem, unpredictable, uncontrolled, but we use to get along better before her. Vidalia made her more rebellious, disobedient, and irresponsible. She would skip missions, and practices which she needed since she was the youngest of us therefor less experienced. And the worst was Rose wouldn't even get upset, cause when we got back to the temple Garnet would tell us where she was at and of course Vidalia, and Mr. Universe was there. And all it took was for him to explain the situation to Rose and she would smile that beautiful smile of hers and pat Amethyst on the head and tell her she was awfully naughty for skipping.

Vidalia laughed as Amethyst changed her form as she tried to draw her. Amethyst was extremely good at manipulating her form and Vidalia seem to enjoy the constant change in her figure though it drove me mad that she couldn't just settle on one for more than a moment when Vidalia was around.

I rolled my eyes. What was the big deal with these humans? Both Rose and Amethyst would out live them.

Rose knew that better than any of us, Amethyst was going to get herself hurt through this experience.

I watched as Vidalia went over and messed up Amethyst's short, light colored hair and gave her a bag of sweets, which she ate the entire thing of. Vidalia laughed and stuck her tongue out which I think is completely unnecessary even more so when Amethyst repeated her action back to her. I made a noise of disproval and decided that my time would be better spent counting my swords.

Author's note

What's this? A chapter? She didn't forget about this story? No, no my loves I haven't. Anyways I truly believe that before Vidalia and Greg, Amethyst and Pearl would have gotten along much better than they are shown now, but then every thing started falling apart when she began spending all her time with Greg and Vidalia.

I probably won't write that many chapters from povs that aren't Vidalia, Amethyst, or Greg's but who knows?


End file.
